Stille Wasser sind tief
by Hirono Unmei
Summary: Alles was Cullen wollte, war seine Pflicht zu erfüllen. Beim Atem des Erbauers, wie konnte er ein guter Soldat sein, wenn er von seinen Ängsten, der Schuld, der Einsamkeit und den Schmerzen des Entzuges heimgesucht wurde. Wird er die Dämonen seiner Vergangenheit besiegen können? Cullen/Inquisitor (m/m)
1. Chapter 1

Kommander Cullen ging die Berichte des Tages durch. Er war so vertieft, dass er die neue Rekrutin nicht bemerkte, die ihn mit glänzenden Augen beobachtete. Ihre schmachtenden Blicke und ihre leicht geröteten Wangen aber blieben nicht unbemerkt. Doch niemand unterbrach ihren Tagtraum, da beinahe jeder von ihnen den Kommandanten bewunderte. Es waren nicht nur seine blonden, lockigen Haare, seine himmelblauen Augen oder seine vollen sinnlichen Lippen, sondern auch seine aufrechte Art, die ihn attraktiv machte. Viele blickten zu ihm auf. Er verlange viel von seinen Solaten, doch noch mehr verlangte er von sich selbst.

Oft sahen die Soldaten ihn bei Morgengrauen trainieren und weit nach Sonnenuntergang noch Berichte schreiben oder Befehle verfassen. Viele träumten davon ihm bei seinen Pflichten zu helfen oder ihn für einen kurzen Moment abzulenken. Genau so wie die Rekrutin, die noch immer tagträumend den Kommandanten betrachtete und ihre Aufgabe vollkommen vergessen hatte. Doch der Kommandant war unnahbar und machte für niemanden eine Aussnahme und als er von dem Bericht aufblickte und die Rekrutin tagträumen sah, verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht und er blaffte sie an: "Haben sie ihre Aufgaben bereits erledigt Rekrutin?"

Das Gesicht der Angesprochenen lief dunkelrot an und sie stotterte etwas unverständliches vor sich hin.

"Dann machen Sie sich an die Arbeit!"

Als die Rekrutin, glücklich darüber, dass er sie bemerkt hatte, immer noch an Ort und Stelle verweilte, fuhr Cullen sie wütend an: "Sofort!"

Da endlich wachte sie auf, zuckte zusammen und rannte los ihre Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Der Kommandant brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen um zu wissen, dass hinter ihm der Inquisitor stand und von einem Ohr zum anderen grinste. Cullen seufzte schwer, nahm Haltung an und drehte sich langsam um, um den Inquisitor eine Zusammenfassung der letzten Berichte zu geben: "Inquisitor!"

"Cullen, jetzt weiss ich endlich warum ihr so eine unförmige, hässliche Rüstung tragt, gar nicht auszudenken, was geschehe, wenn wir euch in eine schicke Uniform steckten."

Cullen fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Nacken und blickte zum Himmel empor. Bevor der Inquisitor zu ihnen gestossen war, hatte er noch keine eigene Rüstung gehabt, wollte aber auch nicht die Templeruniform tragen. Er seufzte bei der Erinnerung, wie die Frauen und auch einige Männer anfingen sich um ihn zu streiten. Seine jetztige Rüstung versteckte ein wenig seinen durchtrainierten Körper und liess seine Muskeln nur erahnen.

Bevor Cullen etwas erwiedern konnte fuhr der Inquisitor fort: "Ich könnte euch ja einmal bitten im Kriegsrat in Uniform zu erscheinen, damit die Mädchen etwa zu schauen haben."

Der Blick des Inquisitors aber sagte eindeutig, dass es er weder Leliana noch Josephine diesen Anblick gönnte. Cullen fuhr sich erneut mit der Hand über den Nacken und lächelte nervös. Er vermutete, dass der Inquisitor sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte, doch sicher war er sich nicht. Bei den Templern waren Beziehungen zwischen Männer geduldet gewesen, doch er hatte nie gewusst, wie er mit dem Thema umgehen sollte und war diesen Dingen eher aus dem Weg gegangen. Cullen seufzte und sein Blick wurde trauig, er war eingentlich jeglicher Art von Beziehung aus dem Weg gegangen. Nachdem was man ihm im Zirkel der Magier von Ferelden angetan hatte, hatte er es nicht ertragen, jemanden in seiner Nähe zu haben und der Gedanke das jemand ihm Nahe kam oder gar berührte, beängstigte ihn. Er fühlte, dass der Schmerz den ein geliebter Mensch einem zufügen konnte, den der Einsamkeit bei weitem übertraf. So hatte er sich vor jedem Annäherungsversuch zurückgezogen und niemals jemanden ansich herangelassen. Niemals. Hoffentlich erfuhren die anderen nicht, dass er noch nie...

Cullen schluckte schwer. Der Inquisitor beobachte Cullens Reaktion aufmerksam, als hoffte er auf ein Zeichen. Cullen jedoch wurde bevor er etwas sagen konnte von einem Soldaten, der ihm einen Bericht überreichte abgelenkt. Der Kommandant nutzte die Gelegenheit zur Flucht, lächelte entschuldigend: "Verzeiht, die Pflicht ruft."

Er nickte dem Inquisitor zu und als er sah wie dieser auf sein Lächeln verlegen wurde, fluchte er innerlich und fügte in Gedanken hinzu in Zukunft den ernsten Gesichtsausdruck eines Soldaten beizuhalten um Missverständnisse zu vermeiden.

* * *

Die Sonne war schon seit Stunden untergegangen und Steff Trevelyen, den alle Inquisitor nannten, sah noch immer Licht in Cullens Turm. Er seuftze schwer. Als Cassandra ihn als Inquisitor seinem Militärberater vorgestellt hatte, fühlte er sich sofort zu seinem Kommandanten hingezogen. Er hatte heimlich Cullen bei seinen morgendlichen Übungen beobachtet und manchmal, wenn sein Kommandant dachte, er wäre unbeobachtet, sah er so zerbrechlich, einsam und hilfesuchend in die Ferne, dass er sich gefragt hatte, ob das die selbe Person war, wie sein makelloser, selbstsicherer Kommandant der niemals Schwäche zeigte. Auf den ersten Blick schiehn Cullen ein oberflächlicher, Quadratschädel zu sein. Doch stille Wasser sind tief und Steff hoffte er würde nicht in Cullens Tiefen ertrinken.


	2. Chapter 2

Cullen stellte die fast vollständig herunter gebrannte Kerze auf den Beistelltisch an seinem Bett. Langsam zog er sich aus und legte sich auf seine Decke, da er es nicht mochte sich nachts in ihr zu verhädern. Er wusste, dass er schlafen musste, doch in Erwartung des nächtlichen Terrors, war das Schlafen für ihn seit dem Vorfall in Ferelden zur Qual geworden. Er seufzte und sah zu, wie die Kerze langsam aber unaufhaltsam vollends herunter brannte, sein Magen verkrampfte und seine Muskeln spannten sich unwillkührlich an, als ihn die Dunkelheit umschloss. Langsam schloss er die Augen.

Der Dämon der Wolllust schwebte langsam auf Cullen zu. Ihr Schwanz peitschte herausfordernd hin und her. Lüstern schielte das Wesen auf ihn und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Langsam streckte der Dämon die Hand aus und Cullens Templerrüstung verschwand und sein vom täglichen Training durchtrainierter Oberköprer glänzte im gespenstischen Licht magischen Feuers. Der Dämon schwebte um Cullen herum und betrachtete ihn, sog seinen Anblick förmlich in sich hinein. Cullen fühlte sich schmutzig und angeeckelt von dem Wesen und doch fühlte er wie sein Körper reagierte. Es trieb ihm die Schamesröte in die Wangen und der Dämon ermutigt durch Cullens Schwäche begann ihn zu berühren. "Nein! Geh weg!", stöhnte er. Cullen versuchte aufzustehen, sich loszureissen, doch der Dämon hatte ihn fest im Griff. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er keuchte vor Anstrengung; wollte sich befreien. Der Dämon lächelte verschwörerisch: "Lass es zu. Ich seh das du es willst. Ich kann fühlen, dass du es willst. Lass dich gehen, Cullen. Ich kann dir all deine Fantasien erfüllen. Lass mich in dich..."

NEEEIN!, Cullen spührte wie etwas ihn nieder drückte und jemand seinen Namen rief, doch sein Geist hielt es für einen Alptraum.

"Cullen, was ist los?! Wach auf!"

Panik durchströmte ihn und blind schlug er umsich. Als er spürte wie Magie ihn umfloss und ihn festhielt, stieg seine Panik noch an. Er konnte kaum atmen, versuchte sich loszureissen. Doch all seine Versuche die Magie zu durchbrechen scheitereten durch den Mangel an Lyrium, die ihm früher diese Fähigkeit verliehen hatte.

"Cullen?! CULLEN! Kommt zu euch Komandant!"

Er hörte die Stimmer, verstand die Worte jedoch nicht. Cullen hatte das Gefühl nicht atmen zu können. Krampfhaft versuchte er die Luft in seine Lungen zu zwingen, sein Körper war Schweiss gebadet und seine Muskeln fingen, durch die permanente Anspannung deren sie ausgesetzt waren, zu zittern an.

"Cullen, bitte komm zu dir!" Etwas warmes, sanftes drückte sich auf seine Lippen. Cullen riss die Augen auf und blickte in die grünen Augen von Steffanius Trevelyan, dem Inquisitor.

"Das war es also was Dornröschen brauchte, um aus dem Schlaf zu erwachen." Steff grinste schief. Seine Magie hing immernoch im Raum. Langsam lehnte er sich zurück, doch seine Hände lagen noch immer auf Cullens nackten Schultern und drückten ihn ins Bett.

Cullen blinzelte. Wo war er, wann war er, verzweifelt versuchte er die Vorkommnisse zu verstehen. Sein Geist war blockiert und das Einzige was er warnehmen konnte, waren die besorgten grünen Augen, welche ihn jetzt forschend musterten. Langsam wanderte sein Blick auf die vollen leicht geröteten Lippen. Hatte er geträumt?

"Was ist passiert? Warum seid ihr hier Inquisitor?"

"Äh...hehe." Eine kleine Weile suchte Steff nach einer Antwort. "Stellt euch vor ich wäre nicht hier", seine Stimme sanft, versuchte er die Frage zu übergehen.

Die Erschöpfung nach der Panikattacke liess Cullen zurücksinken und er spürte wie Magie seine Augenlieder schwer werden liessen und ihn zurück in den Schlaf schickten. Als er seine Augen langsam wieder öffnete, war er allein. War der Inquisitor in seinen Gemächern gewesen? Oder hatte er nur geträumt? Wurde er langsam verrückt? Waren das die Nebenwirkungen des Lyriumentzugs? Cullen rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, seuftze schwer und schob sich aus dem Bett.

Langsam begann er mit einigen Dehnübungen, da sein Körper völlig verkrampft war. Er zog sich seine Hosen aus schwarzem Leder und die Stiefel an, schnappte sich sein Trainingsschwert, kletterte die Leiter zu seiner Arbeitsstube herunter. Der frische Wind, welcher ihm ins Gesicht blies als er die Tür öffnete, beruhigte ihn ein wenig. Zügig schritt er zum Übungsplatz herüber und ohne sich lange Aufzuwärmen fing er an auf die Trainigsdummies einzuschlagen. Mit jedem Schlag beruhigte sich sein Geist etwas und die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Nacht, versuchten sich zu ordnen: Er war schlafen gegangen und hatte einen Alptraum...Cullen hielt mitten in seiner Bewegung inne, als er sich erinnerte wie etwas warmes sich auf seine Lippen drückte und er spürte wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Er hatte geträumt, dass der Inquisitor ihn geküsst hatte?

"Nein, das ist unmöglich", hauchte er und sein Atem bildete weissen Dampf in der kalten Morgenluft.

* * *

Steff beobachtete aus seinem Versteck heraus, wie Cullen sich an der Trainigsfigur abreagierte. Sein freier Oberkörper glänzte im Licht der Fackeln, welche den Trainingshof beleuchteten. Er schien die Kälte nicht zu spüren. Hin und hergerissen von den Ereignissen der letzten Nacht überlegte Steff ob er zu seinem Berater herübergehen, oder ob er ihm Zeit lassen sollte. Wie hatte er sich nur hinreissen lassen Cullen zu küssen. In einem Moment in dem sein Kommandant so verwundbar war. Es hatte ihm das Herz gebrochen Cullen im Schlaf so leiden zu sehen und als er ihn berührte um ihn zu beruhigen, war Cullen in Panik geraten. Steff fühlte sich schuldig und unsicher. Zwei Gefühle die für ihn ungewohnt waren. Er war ein selbstbewusster Mann, der wusste Entscheidungen zu treffen. Aber wenn es um Cullen ging verlor er völlig seinen Kopf. Was war nur mit ihm los? Er hatte doch sonst keine Probleme sich jemanden in sein Bett zu holen. Warum bedeutete es ihm so viel, was Cullen von ihm dachte.

Bis jetzt hatte Cullen ihn immer mit Respekt behandelt und keine Anzeichen gemacht, ob er Interesse an einem anderen Mann haben könnte. Andererseits hat er auch nie Interesse an einer Frau gezeigt. Abneigung jedoch auch nicht. Das einzige was sein Berater an den Tag legte war sein makelloses Auftreten als Kommandant und Berater. Cullens Art ein perfektes Vorbild abzugeben und niemandem zu fehlen, seine unbeholfene, ungeschliffene und ehrliche Art hatten ihn in seinen Bann geschlagen. Das und sein Lächeln. Als er ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte, dachte Steff, dass sein Militärberater ein selbstgefälliger Schönling sein musste. So ein narzistischer Ex-Templer der, nachdem in Kirkwall alles den Bach runter gegangen war, die Chance bekommen hatte Macht zu erlangen und deshalb der Sucherin in die Inquisition gefolgt war. Kein so gut aussehender Mann kann einen angenehmen Charakter aufrecht erhalten.

Doch Cullen war durch die Ereignisse in Ferelden und die in Kirkwall geprägt. Zu viel Leid hatten verhindert, dass er die Geschenke des Erbauers hatte geniesen können. Er hatte gesehen, wie Menschen korrumpiert wurden, wie Dämonen seine Freunde zerrissen. Steff fühlte ein Stich in seinem Herzen. Wie gern wollte er Cullen glücklich sehen. Ihm ein Lächeln entlocken, dass seine Augen erreichte.

Steff beobachtete wie Cullen plötzlich innehielt und errötete. Er schlüpfte aus seinem Versteck hervor und ging direkt auf Cullen zu: "Schlecht geschlafen Komandant?", fragte er im Versuch seinen "Inquisitorenton" anzuschlagen. Es schien zu funktionieren, denn der Soldat in Cullen reagierte sofort mit einem halb salutierten: "Inquisitor!". Doch ihm entging nicht, dass Cullen ihm nicht in die Augen sah, sondern in einer hilflosen Geste die Hand in den Nacken legte und gen Himmel blickte. vielleicht um Beistand beim Erbauer zu bitten. Steff lächelte ob der so typischen Geste und entspannte sich etwas.

"Wenn Ihr wollt, kann ich euch als Trainigspartner dienen. Ihr könntet mir ein par Tips geben, wie ich mich gegen die Templer erwehren kann.". Steff versuchte zu lächeln und Cullen errötete.

"Na..-natürlich Inquisitor.", erwiederte Cullen. Für einen Moment rührte sich keiner der Beiden. Steff seufzte. Cullen hatte sich in seine Untergebenenrolle geflüchtet. Er würde es nicht wagen ihn zu fragen, ob er sich heimlich nachts in seine Räume geschlichen hatte. Jetzt war es an Steff zu erröten und er war froh, dass sein Berater zu sehr Soldat war, als das er ihn darauf ansprechen würde.

"Inquisitor...äh..." Für einen Moment hatte es den Anschein, als würde Cullen es doch wagen ihn zu fragen und der Magier spannte sich unwillkürlich an. Steff sah Cullen direkt in die Augen und nur zu bewusst war er sich der leicht geöffneten, so einladend wirkenden Lippen seines Beraters. Er wollte seine Hand austrecken und durch die blonden vom Wind zerzausten Locken fahren. Ihn zu sich heranziehen, seinen Körper gegen den seinen pressen und ihn verwöhnen. Er wagte es nicht sich zu rühren. Alles in seinem Körper sehnte sich nach der Berührung.

Cullen räusperte sich und Steff erwachte aus seiner Trance. Mit sanfter Stimme fragte sein Berater: "Wollen wir mit dem Training beginnen, Inquisitor?" Steff lächelte sanft und nickte. Im nächsten Moment griff Cullen mit der Übungswaffe an.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Steff stieg die Treppen zur Bibliothek hinauf, wechselte ein paar Worte mit Dorian und ging dann weiter. Er brauchte Informationen und wollte deshalb mit Leliana sprechen, die ihr Quartier direkt unter dem Dach der Himmelsfeste eingerichtet hatte. Als er die obersten Stufen hinauf stieg, hörte er Lelianas melodische Stimme traurig sagen: "Es tut mir Leid."

"Ja mir auch", hörte er, als er näher kam, Cullen antworten. Sein Kommandant übergab etwas Leliana und drehte sich zum gehen um. Als er Steff sah zögerte er kurz, nickte ihm dann zu und zog sich, ohne sich an ihn zu wenden, aus Lelianas Reich zurück. Steff blickte Leliana fragend an.

"Inquisitor, ich hatte nicht mit eurem Besuch gerechnet. Ihr habt bis jetzt nur wenig Interesse gezeigt euch mit mir unter vier Augen zu unterhalten. Aber wie sagt unsere gute Josephine immer so schön: Es ist nie zu spät neue Freunde zu gewinnen."

"Das stimmt, vor allem seit wir in Haven so viele von ihnen verloren haben.", antworte Steff bedrückt, denn er ahnte was es war, dass Cullen Leliana gebracht hatte.

"Mein Austausch mit dem Kommandanten ist euch also nicht entgangen.", Leliana blickte auf die versiegelte Schriftrolle in ihrer Hand: "Die Namen derer die wir verloren haben."

Leliana ging zu ihrem Arbeitstisch hinüber. Steff spürte, dass eine schwere Last auf seiner Beraterin lag.

"Ihr gebt bestimmt mir die Schuld daran.", seufzte Leliana bedrückt.

"Wir haben alle gesehen wer uns angegriffen hat. Wir wissen genau wer die Schuld daran trägt.", antwortete Steff mit Nachdruck um sie zu beruhigen.

"Ich frage mich immer wieder, was ich hätte anders machen können. Als die ersten meiner Späher verschwunden sind, habe ich die anderen zurückbeordert um erst auf weitere Informationen zu warten. Wären sie weiterhin im Einsatz gewesen, hätten sie uns mehr Zeit verschaffen können.", Leliana seufzte schwer: "Ich hatte Angst meine Spione zu verlieren und so haben wir stattdessen Haven verloren."

"Ihr achtet auf eure Leute, das ist etwas Gutes.", Steff kamen sich seine Worte leer vor. Er zweifelte, dass sie auf Leliana anders wirkten.

"Tatsächlich?", erwiederte sie. Bitter fuhr sie fort: "Meine Leute wissen was ihre Pflicht ist. Sie kennen die Risiken. Sie sind sich bewusst, dass sie im Dienste der Inquisition möglicherweise ihre Leben opfern müssen."

"Richtig. Sie sind unsere Soldaten. Sie werden für uns tun was immer auch nötig ist.", Steffs Miene verdüsterte sich. Er hörte sich an wie sein Vater.

"Wenn Corypheus unbarmherzig ist, muss ich noch unbarmherziger sein. Der Krieg fordert Opfer von uns allen.", auch Leliana klang entschlossen. "Verzeiht.", die Beraterin atmete tief durch. "Gab es einen bestimmten Grund, warum ihr mich besuchen kamt Inquisitor?"

Steff ging zu einem der Fenster hinüber und lies sich von der frischen Brise beruhigen bevor er antwortete: "Ich habe erfahren, dass ihr damals während der Verderbnis mit der Heldin von Ferelden unterwegs wart." Steff machte eine kurze Pause, dann sprach er weiter: "Ihr habt geholfen den Magierzirkel zu befreien in dem Cullen damals noch Templar war und ich frage mich ob es dort war, wo ihr den Kommandanten kennen gelernt habt?", Steff versuchte beiläufig zu klingen.

Leliana stellte sich zu Steff ans Fenster und blickte in die Ferne. Sie schien sich an damals zu erinnern: "Wir hatten eine gemeinsame Freundin.", sagte sie leise. "Die Heldin von Ferelden war eine Zirkelmagierin, sie _kannte _Cullen bevor sie zum Grauen Wächter wurde. Als wir zum Turm kamen um die Verträge einzufordern, die uns die Grauen Wächter hinterlassen hatten, war der Zirkel bereits gefallen. Cullen...", Leliana schüttelte traurig den Kopf: "Wir kamen für viele zu spät. Cullen hatte nur wegen seinem starken Glauben durchgehalten. Er war der einzige…"

"Was meint ihr mit durchgehalten? Was durchgehalten?"

Leliana blickte den Inquisitor lange an bevor sie antwortete: "Ich weiss nicht was sie mit ihm gemacht haben, aber der Zustand in dem wir ihn fanden…" Sie machte eine Pause und blickte wieder in die Ferne. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf: "Ich kann euch versichern Inquisitor, dass Kommandant Cullen willensstark und für den Posten des Kommandanten der Streitkräfte der Inquisition mehr als geeignet ist. Ihr könnt euch auf ihn verlassen. Er ist ein zuverlässiger Soldat und ein loyaler Gefährte.", damit beendete Leliana das Gespräch.

Als Steff auf den Hof hinaustrat war er unschlüssig. Er war zu Leliana gegangen um Antworten zu finden. Doch jetzt hatte er nur noch mehr Fragen. Was war damals im Zirkel der Magier von Ferelden geschehen und war Cullen nicht auch in Kirkwall gewesen, als die Rebellion der Magier begann? Was hatte sein Kommandant alles gesehen und erlebt. Er musste mehr erfahren...


	4. Chapter 4

_Hallo ihr lieben Leser, _

_seit einer Weile schon hatte ich neue Kapitel fertig, doch in fand sie immer eher mittelmäßig, weshalb ich mich nie getraut habe sie hochzuladen. Aber es gab Leute, die die Geschichte gelesen haben und mir einen netten Kommentar geschickt haben, weshalb ich voll motiviert, die Kapitel etwas überarbeitet habe und für euch weiter schreiben möchte. Ich weiss, dass die Geschichten nicht perfekt sind, aber damit ich mich verbessern kann, muss ich es weiter versuchen. Schreibt mir bitte eure Meinung. Vielleicht auch was euch gefallen hat, um auch daran weiter zu arbeiten :D Danke für eure lieben Kommentare und Unterstützung. Heute wieder ein Kapitel mit Steffs emotionalen Durcheinander ;)_

* * *

Kapitel 4

Steff hatte schon in frühen Jahren gelernt mit Hilfe seiner Magie auf Häuser, Bäume oder Berge zu klettern. Er liebte es die Welt zu überblicken und seine Gedanken in die Ferne schweifen zu lassen. Morgen würde er zur Sturmküste aufbrechen und die Vorbereitungen der Reise waren in vollem Gange. Leliana hatte ihm heute morgen die Berichte ihrer Spione übergeben, die ihn informierten, mit welchen Gefahren er rechnen musste. Josephine hatte ihn bereits gestern mit allen möglichen Namen von Adeligen und Besitztümern der Region zugeschüttet. Der einzige der ihn noch nicht aufgesucht hatte, um ihm Ratschläge zu geben, war die Person, nach der er sich am Meisten sehnte.

Steff seufzte, als er die Wehrgänge hinauf kletterte. Nicht vor Anstrengung sondern, weil er sich über sich selbst ärgerte. Er hatte gedacht, dass seine Gefühle für seinen Kommandanten vorübergehen würden. Cullen hatte in den letzten Tagen, keine Anzeichen gemacht, dass ihm etwas an Steff lag, davon abgesehen, dass Steff der Inquisitor war und daher für das Wohl des Ganzen unterstützt werden musste. Nur manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass Cullen ihn mit warmen Augen anblickte. Doch immer wenn er das Gefühl hatte sich etwas an seinen Kommandanten anzunähern, zog dieser sich zurück.

Steff kletterte bis zum Dach der Haupthalle der Himmelsfeste hinauf und ließ seinen Blick über den Hof gleiten. Überall herrschte reges Treiben. Er sah Harving mit einigen Spähern reden, Cassandra scheuchte ein par neue Rekruten aus dem Weg, die vor ihr auseinander stoben wie Hühner vor dem Fuchs. Manchmal hatte er auch Angst vor Lady Cassandra. Sie gab ihm das Gefühl eine Schachfigur auf einem Spielbrett zu sein, nur war er sich nicht sicher, ob er die Dame oder der König für sie war.

Steff ließ seinen Blick weiter schweifen, bis er fand, wonach er insgeheim Ausschau gehalten hatte. Cullen, stand bei einem behelfsmässig zusammengezimmerten Tisch, auf dem ein Durcheinander von Karten und Berichten herrschte. Ser Rylen, Cullens Stellvertreter näherte sich mit einem weiteren Bericht in der Hand und Cullens Miene verdüsterte sich leicht. Dieser kannte den Kommander jedoch schon aus Kirkwall und ließ sich nicht einschüchtern, salutierte und gab Cullen den Bericht. Etwas musste Cullen zu Rylen gesagt haben, denn dieser fing an zu grinsen und erwiderte etwas, dass Cullen zum Lachen brachte. Als Cullen leise lachte, glätteten sich seine Gesichtszüge, der strenge Ausdruck wich einem Gesicht, aus dem ein unschuldiger junger Mann blickte. Steffs Herz machte einen Sprung bei dem Anblick und ein kleiner Stich der Eifersucht durchzuckte ihn. Wie gern würde er derjenige sein, der dem Kommander ein Lachen, oder wenigstens ein Lächeln entlocken könnte.

Steffs Gedanken schweiften in die Vergangenheit, an eine Zeit in der er im Zirkel von Ostwick war.

Als Sohn einer alten, angesehenen Adelsfamilie hatte er im Zirkel immer Vorteile genossen. Durch die enge Verbindung seiner Familie mit der Kirche, hatten die Templar Anweisungen gehabt nachsichtig mit ihm zu sein und mehr als einmal kam es vor, dass sich ein Templar mit ihm einließ. Manchmal aus Liebe, manchmal aus Neugier, oft aber auf der Suche nach einem Vorteil wegen seines Einflusses.

Doch Steff wusste, dass es in vielen Zirkeln zur Rebellion gekommen war. Der Zirkel der Magi von Ferelden, in dem der junge Cullen vor vielen Jahren stationiert war, war einer der Ersten gewesen der rebellierte. Es hatte nie viel Informationen gegeben, die Templar versuchten den Aufstand geheimzuhalten, um zu verhindern, dass andere Zirkel von dem Akt inspiriert wurden. Doch die Gerüchte waren erschreckend gewesen. Es hiess, dass die Magier zur Blutmagie gegriffen hatten und in ihrem Wahn die Templar nicht nur angegriffen, sondern auch gefangen genommen und gefoltert hatten. Er hatte das bisher für Schreckensmärchen der Templar gehalten, die versuchten mit Gerüchten die Magier abzuschrecken. Doch nachdem was Leliana erwähnt hatte, war er sich nicht mehr so sicher. Das Gespräch mit Leliana war auch der Grund warum er jetzt hier auf dem Dach saß, anstatt mit Cullen über die morgige Mission zu reden. Wenn die Magier Cullen damals gefoltert hatten, wie konnte Cullen in ihm, einem Magier, etwas Gutes sehen? Außerdem hatte er Gerüchte gehört, dass Cullen in Kirkwall gewesen war und auch dort den Aufstand der Magier miterlebt hatte.

Steff blickte wieder zum Hof hinüber und beobachtete wie Dorian zu Cullen hin schlenderte und ihn mit einem klar lasziven Lächeln ansprach. Gespannt beobachtete er Cullens Reaktion. Dieser drehte sich zu Dorian um und lächelte ihn schief an. Es war eine neutrale Reaktion, kein Hass und auch keine Abneigung in ihr und es gab Steff Hoffnung. Wenn Cullen neutral auf einen Tevinter Magier reagierte, die berühmt für die Ausnutzung der Magie als Machtmittel waren, vielleicht konnte er in ihm mehr sehen, als nur einen weiteren möglichen Blutmagier der jeden Moment die Kontrolle verlieren und im Wahn alle umbringen konnte?

Steff beobachtete, wie Cullen sich von Dorian verabschiedete und sich in Richtung Kriegssaal wandte. Er atmete tief durch als er beobachtete wie Lelianas Späher nach ihm suchten. Bald würde er wieder zum Inquisitor werden müssen. Seine Berater hatten den Kriegsrat einberufen. Bei dem Gedanken, Cullen gegenüber zu treten wurde er nervös. Warum war es ihm so wichtig was sein Berater von ihm dachte?! Er war der Inquisitor, Cullen würde ihn schon deswegen nicht abweisen...doch er wollte nicht, dass er nur wegen seiner Stellung, seiner Familie oder seinem Einfluss mit ihm redete. Er wollte das Cullen ihn sah wie er war, ihn liebte wie er war, als Mensch, nicht als Inquisitor…

Bevor sich Steff zum Kriegsrat begab, blickte er zu den schneebedeckten Gipfeln. Er verglich sie mit seinem Kommandanten. Sie wirkten perfekt ruhig und einladend, wunderschön, doch man wusste nicht was darunter schlummerte. Konnte er Wärme und Geborgenheit in diesen Bergen finden? Oder würde er bei der Suche erfrieren?


	5. Chapter 5

_In dem Kapitel kommen sich die beiden endlich mal etwas näher *blush*_

_Danke fürs Lesen, __Eure_

_Hirono Unmei_

* * *

Kapitel 5

Cullen öffnete langsam die Lederriemen an seiner Rüstung und platzierte sie auf einen dafür vorgesehenen Ständer in einer Ecke seiner Wachstube. Ein letztes Mal für heute ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch, nahm die Berichte in die Hand und sah sie durch, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er keinen übersehen hatte, der sofortige Aktionen forderte. Doch es waren eher kleinere Probleme und Versorgungsfragen.

Der Kommandant legte die Dokumente zurück und stieg die Leiter zu seiner Schlafkammer hinauf. Er zog sich sein Leinenhemd über den Kopf und legte es wie jeden Tag ordentlich gefaltet, an dieselbe Stelle wie immer. Das Wasser in der Waschschüssel war frisch und er genoss das Gefühl die Hände einzutauchen und sich das kühle nass ins Gesicht und über die Haare zu spritzen. Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs feuchte Haar und betrachtete sich im Spiegel.

Sein Gesicht war geprägt von Müdigkeit und die Verantwortung der letzten Jahre hatten ihn hart gemacht. Er blickte an sich herunter. Doch er hatten keinen Blick für seinen perfekten Körper. Das einzige was er sah waren seine Narben und die Erinnerungen, welche mit ihnen verbunden waren. Jede einzelne Fehlentscheidung, hatte so viele Tragödien nach sich gezogen, dass es ihm den Magen verkrampfte. Cullen versuchte gleichmäßig zu atmen um seine Muskeln zu entspannen. Früher hatte er sich vor dem Schlafen eine Dosis Lyrium gegönnt um seine Schuld zu vergessen. Auch jetzt war die Versuchung gross. Einfach vergessen, nur für einen kleinen Moment Ruhe finden. In diesem Moment klopfte es. Cullen seufzte erleichtert. Eine Ablenkung oder eine Aufgabe war genau das was er jetzt brauchte um aus dieser düsteren Stimmung zu kommen. So stieg er die Leiter hinunter um die Tür zur Wachstube für den späten Besucher zu öffnen.

"Inquisitor", Cullen war überrascht, hatte er etwas für die Reise zur Sturmküste vergessen? Krampfhaft ging Cullen in Gedanken seine Aufgabenliste durch.

"Kommandant…", Steff stockte und Cullen horchte auf. Mit einer Geste bat er Steff in seine Stube und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Cullen war dankbar, dass Steff mit Fragen zu ihm kam. Er war gern für ihn da und seit längerem war ihm bewusst, dass er Steff nicht nur aus Pflichtgefühl half, sonder auch weil er ihn mochte. Steff so unsicher zu sehen, bereitete ihm Sorge und er wollte für den anderen da sein. Also ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber, lehnte sich an und verschränkte die Arme. Er wollte Steff nicht drängen, sondern ließ ihm Zeit sich zu sammeln. Er lächelte innerlich. Magier schienen über ihre Gefühle reden zu müssen. Auch wenn der Inquisitor nicht zu den zierlichen Magiern gehörte, merkte man doch deutlich, dass er in seinem Zirkel wenig über Selbstständigkeit gelernt hatte. Immer wenn Steff etwas auf der Seele lag musste er es sofort mit jemandem Teilen. Seine Führungsqualitäten und das Charisma kamen klar aus der Zeit vor dem Zirkel. Cullen legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete Steff.

Obwohl dieser ein Magier war, fiel Cullen auf, dass er in seiner Umgebung eher Hosen trug. Auch heute trug er Hose und ein weißes Hemd, dass er halb offen trug und so Blick auf seinen Haarfreie, muskulöse Brust bot. Sie glänzte im Mondschein, der durch das Fenster fiel. Cullen schnupperte dezent die Luft, hatte er sich eingeölt? Cullen legte die Hand in den Nacken und massierte ihn leicht. Als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er in freiem Oberkörper mit feuchtem Haar vor dem Inquisitor stand. Er schluckte schwer und er versuchte durch gleichmäßiges atmen die Nervosität in seinem Magen zu beruhigen. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich und sein schweres Atmen war in der stillen Wachstube deutlich zu hören.

Steff errötete noch tiefer und grinste schief, während er Cullens Anblick in sich aufsog. Cullen spürte wie er hart wurde, als der andere ihn von oben bis unten betrachtete und versuchte so beiläufig wie möglich ein Bein über das andere zu legen und dabei natürlich zu wirken. Es gelang ihm nicht und Steffs Blick blieb an seinem Gemächt hängen. Cullen räusperte sich und versuchte die Situation zu entschärfen: "Ihr solltet für die Reise morgen ausgeruht sein.", das klang unsicher. Cullen festigte seine Stimme: "Inquisitor, womit kann ich euch dienen?"

Steff schwieg noch einen Moment bevor er antwortete.: "Ich bin der Inquisitor und ihr mein Kommandant. Heisst das ihr müsst machen, was ich euch befehle?", Steff blickte auf und sah Cullen in die Augen: "Wenn ihr wollt, das ich ausgeruht bin. Nun es gäbe da etwas …ich meine, ist es nicht eure Pflicht dafür zu sorgen, dass der Inquisitor in besten Konditionen auf seine Mission geht?"

"Ist das nicht Missbrauch eurer Position, Inquisitor?", Cullen schluckte schwer. Was passierte hier gerade? Innerlich war er völlig aufgewühlt. Erlaubte sich Steff hier einen Scherz mit ihm? Doch er hielt Steffs Blick stand.

"Ich meine, wenn ich euch befehlen würde mich zu küssen, würdet ihr es tun?", Steff fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und wartete gespannt auf Cullens Reaktion.

"Befehlt ihr es denn, Inquisitor?", Cullens Stimme war rau. In ihm herrschte ein Chaos der Gefühle: Pflichtgefühl, Angst, Missbrauch, Unsicherheit, Neugier, Scham und das überwiegende Gefühl der Sehnsucht nach Zuneigung. Seit dem Tag an dem der Zirkel in Ferelden fiel, hatte niemand ihn zärtlich berührt. Er hatte Angst, dass jemals jemand erfuhr, dass das einzige Mal, dass er intim berührt wurde, von einem Dämon gewesen war. Cullen blickte zu Boden, leise hauchte er: "Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr mir etwas derartiges befehlen wolltet, wenn ihr mehr über mich wüsstet." Cullen schlang seine Arme um sich. Er wollte nicht von Steff angesehen werden. Er fühlte sich beschmutzt und unwürdig.

Cullen spürte, wie sich Steffs Hand an seine Wange legte und ihn zwang ihn anzusehen. "Ja Kommandant. Ich befehle es euch." und Cullen fühlte die Verantwortung von ihm abfallen. Er war befreit von der Last der Schuld. Er musste tun, was man ihm befohlen hatte. Innerlich wurde er ruhig. Langsam führte er eine Hand zu seiner Brust und verbeugte sich vor seinem Inquisitor. Dann trat er einen Schritt auf ihn zu und langsam, wie im Traum neigte er seinen Kopf nach vorn. Die erste Berührung ihrer Lippen war so sanft und vorsichtig. Cullen genoss das Gefühl und versuchte seinen ersten Kuss zu verstehen. Doch seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Steff sich an ihn drückte und den Kuss leidenschaftlich erwiderte. Cullens Körper reagierte und die Erektion war fast schmerzhaft und doch hielt sein Geist die Kontrolle, während er sich erinnerte: _Der Befehl war ein Kuss_. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und salutierte. Sein Geist leer.

"Geht jetzt ins Bett Kommandant. Wir sehen uns in zwei Wochen." Steffs Stimme klang rau und sein Atem ging schwer.

"Jawohl Inquisitor." Cullen drehte sich um und begann die Leiter hinauf zu steigen. Plötzlich hielt er inne und blickte zurück. Steff stand immer noch in seiner Wachstube und blickte ihm sehnsüchtig hinterher. Doch es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass er nicht wagte mehr zu verlangen. Cullen nickte ihm dankend zu. Er war noch nicht so weit: "Gute Reise Inquisitor." Dann kletterte er weiter, liess sich auf sein Bett fallen und von seinen Gefühlen überfordert, dass sein Geist leer wurde, schlief er ein.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Düstere Wolken zogen am Horizont auf, als sich die kleine Truppe bei Sonnenaufgang im Hof versammelte. Steff blickte düster drein. Alles war zum Aufbruch bereit. Er musste nur den Befehl geben und sie konnten zur Sturmküste aufbrechen. Suchend blickte er sich um. Späher liefen durcheinander und zurrten letzte Riemen an den Versorgungswagen fest. Ein Soldat überprüfte nun schon zum dritten Mal den Sitz seiner Satteltaschen. Alle schielten verstohlen zu ihm herüber.

"Wir reiten los!", befahl er endlich und der Tross setzte sich in Bewegung. Steff blickte zurück zu Cullens Turmzimmer und zuckte zusammen, als er einen Schatten sah. Sein Magen zog sich zusammen. Beobachtete Cullen seinen Aufbruch? Es kostete ihn all seine Willenskraft nicht seine Hand zum Gruß zu heben und sich vor Allen die Blöße zu geben. Stattdessen stieß er seine Stiefel in die Flanke seines Pferdes und galoppierte am Tross vorbei um sich an die Spitze zu setzen. Sein Herz schmerzte als er daran dachte, dass er Cullen nun mindestens zwei Wochen nicht sehen konnte. Doch vielleicht konnte ihm diese Zeit helfen, seine Gefühle zu ordnen. Er war der Inquisitor und Cullen sein Kommandant.

Er brütete immer noch über ihren ersten Kuss. Wie konnte sich etwas das Falsch gewesen war, so richtig anfühlen. Hatte er seine Position ausgenutzt? Doch wenn Cullen es nicht gewollt hatte, warum war sein Kuss dann so sanft gewesen. Steffs Gemüt verdüsterte sich weiter und er grübelte den gesamten Weg zur Sturmküste, ohne mit seinen Begleitern zu sprechen. Diese hielten sich zurück und bedrängten ihn nicht. Sie hatten schon genug Zeit mit ihm verbracht, um zu wissen, dass er manchmal seine Launen hatte. Keiner von ihnen ahnte die Wahrheit.

Cullen stand am Fenster und verfolgte, wie der Trupp zwischen den verschneiten Bergen verschwand. Er hatte den Inquisitor beobachtet, wie er zu seinem Fenster hinauf geschaut hatte und sein Magen zog sich zusammen, als er an ihren Kuss letzte Nacht dachte. Am Anfang war er entsetzt gewesen, doch je mehr er darüber nachdachte, um so angenehmer erschien ihm der Kuss. Es hatte gut getan die Verantwortung abzulegen. Er hatte nicht einmal an Lyrium gedacht. Steff hatte seine Gedanken vollkommen ausgefüllt. Alles was von Bedeutung war, war Steffs Befehl gewesen. Jetzt am nächsten Morgen erinnerte er sich an die gesegnete Leere in seinem Kopf als Steff ihm sagte, was er von ihm erwartete. Nichts hatte für ihn existiert, keine Dämonen, keine Zweifel, keine Pflicht, keine Verluste, keine Vergangenheit, keine Berichte und am wichtigsten kein Lyriumentzug. Würde der Inquisitor noch einmal zu ihm kommen? Er sehnte sich danach. Cullen seufzte schwer, als er sich den Stapel der über Nacht eingetroffenen Berichte vornahm. Wenigstens würde es für die nächsten zwei Wochen keine Ablenkung geben. "Erbauer gib mir Kraft.", flüsterte er und ging zum Trainingsgelände hinunter um seinem Leutnant Anweisungen für den Tag zu geben.

Steff schwitzte als er einen der Tiefenlaurer einfrohr, die ihnen nun schon seit einer Weile zu setzten. Diese elenden Biester griffen in Horden an und durchbrachen zu leicht die Verteidigung ihrer kleinen Gruppe. Sie hatten sich um einige Zwergenruinen zu untersuchen, von den Inquisitionskräften getrennt. Blackwall schlug auf das eingefrohrere Monster ein und es zerbarst in tausend Stücke. Doch schon rückten drei weitere an seine Stelle. Steff griff an seinen Gürtel, ihm blieben noch zwei Heiltränke. Sein Lyrium hatte er bereits aufgebraucht. Sie brauchten dringend Nachschub von der Inquisition. In dieser verlassenen Gegend Fereldens gab es einfach nur Wildnis und Monster.

"Lasst euch zurückfallen. Wir müssen uns aus der Ruine zurückziehen und Vorräte aufstocken. Dann kommen wir zurück.". Steff und seine Begleiter zogen sich zurück doch diese Ruine war wie ein Labyrinth und die verworrenen Wege brachten sie nicht zurück an die Oberfläche, sondern noch tiefer hinab. Die Ruinen endeten und ein ausgestrecktes Höhlensystem öffnete sich vor ihnen. Feuchtigkeit tropfte von der Decke und auch wenn sie versuchten dem Wasser auszuweichen, waren sie schnell durchnässt. Auch die Temperaturen fielen immer weiter ab, je tiefer sie kamen. In der Ferne hörten sie das Kreischen der Tiefenlaurer.

"Warum folgen sie uns nicht?", fragte Blackwall.

"Ich würde vermuten, dass sie Angst vor dem haben, was hier unten lebt.", antwortete Varric.

Dorian verdrehte nur die Augen und ließ ein Magierlicht über seiner Hand erscheinen, um die Tunnel zu erhellen. "Was sollen wir machen? Gehen wir zurück und kämpfen uns durch die Tiefenlaurer auf der Suche nach einem Ausgang oder gehen wir weiter. Was auch immer hier lebt, wird doch wohl ebenfalls einen Weg an die Oberfläche haben.", Dorian versuchte zuversichtlich zu klingen.

"Nicht unbedingt Funkelchen. Es gibt Dinge in den Tiefen die brauchen kein Tageslicht.", warf Varric ein.

"Wir sollten versuchen eine leicht zu verteidigende Stelle zu finden und dort rasten. Ich habe meinen letzten Lyriumtrank schon vor einer Weile aufgebraucht und an Dorians Funzellicht lese ich, dass er auch nicht mehr ganz fit ist."

Dorian grinste:" Oh ich könnte diese Tunnel allein mit meiner Erscheinung erleuchten, aber wenn ihr müde seid, werden ich das natürlich respektieren. Lasst uns diesem Tunnel folgen. Der sieht vielversprechend aus und außerdem kommt ein leichter Luftzug von hier, wie man an meiner Flamme erkennen kann. Die ich natürlich mit Absicht klein gehalten habe, um euch nicht zu blenden meine Lieben."

"Die Stadt hat zugesagt und fünf Duzend Wachmänner zu schicken.", Cullen nahm den Bericht von Leliana entgegen und antwortete:"Keine Roh-Rekruten? Mit etwas Glück wissen sie an welchem Ende sie das Schwert greifen müssen." Leliana lachte. Dann horchte sie auf. Auch Cullen blickte misstrauisch als ein Reiter in gestrecktem Gallop durchs Tor kamm und vor ihnen absprang: "Kommandant ein Bericht von der Sturmküste: Der Inquisitor ist verschollen."


End file.
